


【美苏】寻宝是扫除的首要目标

by Akaeatthemup



Series: 契约婚姻 [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Illya, Childhood Memories, Childish Solo, Fiction writer!Solo, Fluff, Housekeeper!Illya, Loving Marriage, M/M, Top Napoleon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 是的，没错，在这个家里，大扫除就意味着——混乱！而混乱的制造者——Napoleon Solo，毫不羞耻地提出了种种要求……
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon
Series: 契约婚姻 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929853
Kudos: 4





	【美苏】寻宝是扫除的首要目标

科里亚金先生感觉自己脑壳疼。他深吸一口气、深吸二口气、深吸三口气，好不容易把涌上喉头的怒火咽下去，苏洛先生的一句话让他瞬间将刚刚还默念着的“要冷静”抛到了脑后。

“我不搬，”苏洛先生坐在那口大木箱上，表情像个闹别扭的小男孩，“我就是不搬。”

“你再说一遍？”

科里亚金先生觉得自己眼睛都在冒火，在如此焦灼的时刻，他实在不知道自己怎么还能有余裕看着那些漂浮在空中的尘埃降落下来，落到他的新毛衣上。

“我，不，搬。”苏洛先生又说了一遍。

“拿破仑·苏洛，你不要逼我动手揍你。”科里亚金先生即将失去理智，但看在他和苏洛先生的情分上，他还是会给他一次最终警告，然而，苏洛先生却丝毫不打算领情。

“无论你说什么，我是不会把它们搬下去的，我就要在这里搭一个窝，还要弄一些毯子过来做帐篷。”苏洛先生拍拍他身下的木箱，“这里面都是我的宝藏，我才不要把它们搬到杂物房里。”

“苏洛，你难道还是五岁小男孩么？”不知为何，苏洛先生的话让科里亚金先生稍微消了些气，他弯下腰，开始用对付孩子一样的语气跟他说话，“况且，这个阁楼本来就是一个杂物房了。”

“不许你这么说！”小说家先生大叫起来，“这里不是杂物房，而是一扇通往异世界的大门，一个秘密花园，一座神奇的城堡。我从小时候就会这里玩游戏，这里是我的乐园。只要我没有灵感，我就会把打字机搬到这里来，等小鸟落到我的窗前，在窗台上扑腾，或者等雨滴打在玻璃上，我就知道，缪斯降临了——”

科里亚金先生翻了一个白眼，忍不住打断他：“容我反驳你几句：第一，你根本不用打字机写作；第二，据我所知，这个阁楼已经五年没有打扫过了；第三，你要是没有灵感，只会躺在床上装死罢了。”

苏洛先生酝酿好的故事顿时噎在了喉咙里，他愣了愣，眼珠子打转，然后开口了：“啊。”

家政夫挑高眉毛。

“那是我遇见你之前的事。你知道，我从小就住在这栋房子里了。”

这倒是实话。这栋房子是苏洛家的祖宅，住过几代人，经过数次修缮，传到苏洛先生手上时已经有些年头了，但总体而言还是漂亮舒适的。苏洛先生和他的家人并不常来往，但并不是因为他们感情不和，而是因为苏洛先生的父母一年里有一半的时间都花在旅行上。科里亚金先生同他结婚后，那对夫妇终于定下一个时间，让这对伴侣一起回了一次爱尔兰老家，苏洛先生的父母现在居住在那里。那对开朗又漂亮的老夫妇仍然神采奕奕，面色红润得像二十岁的青年人。他们见到科里亚金先生时，嘱咐他如果苏洛先生耍性子就绝不要客气，一定要狠狠骂他，惹得苏洛先生在一旁大声抗议起来。

其实无需苏洛夫妇提醒，科里亚金先生往常从不会客气，但现在他觉得自己八成是自作自受了。

年末通常是科里亚金先生最忙碌的时候。苏洛先生忙着截稿，科里亚金先生也必须每日加大力度监督他按时作业，此外，他要年末大采购、寄出贺卡和礼物，但最重要的，他要进行年末大扫除。这件事通常不会让他烦恼，毕竟扫除是他的乐趣之一，但今年，苏洛先生提前截了稿，这让他的扫除工作一下多出了不少麻烦。他不得不在扫除的同时竭尽全力安抚和哄劝小说家先生自己好好待着，不要打扰他大扫除。但苏洛先生哪里是会乖乖听话的人？即使顶着科里亚金先生凶狠的眼神和拳头的威胁，他依然故我，每隔两小时跑出来骚扰一次科里亚金先生，似乎是成心不让他好好扫除。

“伊利亚，我好无聊，今晚陪我去看画展吧？”家政夫用吸尘器清理地毯时，他趴在沙发背上这么说。

“伊利亚，我好无聊，待会跟我一起去公园里散步吧？”家政夫擦拭书柜时，他趴在椅背上这么说。

“伊利亚，我好无聊，你来教我下棋吧？”家政夫整理茶几下的杂物时，他趴在棋盘边上这么说。

家政夫烦不胜烦，恨不得用马桶塞堵住他的嘴巴，然后把他塞进垃圾袋里当做不可燃垃圾扔掉。在默念几十遍“保持冷静，杀人不能解决任何问题”之后，他将自己的怒火和怒气浓缩成了一个简短的、强有力的词，将它像子弹一样射出：

“滚！”

小说家愣了愣，然后在地毯上将自己蜷成一个球，装模作样地扭动几下身子，然后直起身子，满脸无辜地对家政夫眨巴眼睛。

“我滚过了。”

科里亚金先生有些泄气了，他为自己的丈夫这种顽强不息的骚乱精神和锲而不舍的撒娇行为所折服，继而心生敬佩，不由得说出了下面这句话：

“我以为你的心理年龄至少超过二十岁了，苏洛，现在看来我错得离谱。为了你这样的未成年人的身心健康着想，我决定从今天开始让你戒酒，而且增加每餐的胡萝卜和青椒分量。”

“不行！”苏洛先生“腾”的一下站了起来。

“这是为你好，亲爱的苏洛小朋友。”家政夫捏捏他的脸，“自己去玩吧，爹地有事要忙。”

他丢下目瞪口呆的小说家重新开始扫除工作，心里以为自己终于摆脱了这个大麻烦，没想到当晚他就在床上付出了代价。他的丈夫一边把他摁在身下，一边用“爹地”这个称呼让他羞愧得把脸全部埋进了枕头里。结束之后，小说家躺在他身边，激动得满脸红光。

“这太棒了，也许下次我们应该试试别的角色，例如学长和学弟、少爷和管家、主人和血奴之类的。”

他精疲力竭地将一个枕头扔到他脸上， 毫无威慑力地威胁道：“你去死吧，苏洛。”

第二天，当苏洛先生故技重施时，科里亚金先生不得不想了个办法将他支开，以保证自己的扫除作业不会受到干扰、他的身心不会受到折磨：

“你去打扫阁楼吧，把那里面的东西清理一下搬到杂物房去，如果那里能清空，你就有多一个地方可以当藏书室了。”

不得不说，家政夫做出这个决定是沉痛的，因为让苏洛先生插足家务无异于自杀行径——他倒是不会让自己受伤，但替他收拾烂摊子的科里亚金先生就得倒霉。因为这个，他从不让苏洛先生参与年末大扫除，而苏洛先生往年年末多半在赶稿中度过，无暇他顾，但今年不知怎么回事，他偏偏早截稿了三天，这直接导致科里亚金先生打扫的效率降低了四十个百分点，更让他的烦躁和焦虑指数急速攀升 ，如果这一情况得不到改善，恐怕他就要爆发了，因此他不得不做出这个沉痛的决定，好让苏洛先生把注意力转移到打扫阁楼上。

出乎意料的是，家政夫获得了一整天的安宁，当他终于结束一天的清扫工作时，却发现小说家还没有从阁楼上下来。他走到阁楼上一看，小说家不知从哪里翻出了一个睡袋，正躺在里面，把自己裹成一个蚕宝宝，还美滋滋地捧着一本漫画。而周围盛装杂物的箱子都被翻了出来，小木盒、糖纸、旧书、坏掉的玩具扔得满地都是——显而易见，小说家根本没有打扫这个阁楼，反而把这里弄得更乱了。

“苏洛，你到底在干什么？！”

看着满地的狼藉，家政夫有些头晕目眩，感官上跟被人打了一闷棍差不多。

“嘿，伊利亚！”小说家从地上坐起来，睡袋还裹在他身上，让他看起来就像一只被捆得严严实实的大萝卜，“你看我找到了什么！《冒险漫画》第40期*！这可是珍藏品级别的漫画了！”

“所以你一个下午都在这里……”

“——寻宝！”苏洛先生接过他的话，“我发现了好多小时候的宝贝，有甲虫标本，有一把匕首，还有一只俄罗斯产的套娃！”

“寻宝。”科里亚金先生扫了一眼周围的混乱场面，一瞬间失去了说话的勇气。

“没错！”小说家手舞足蹈，“我还找到了以前的帐篷，如果把它们支起来再垫上毯子，我就能有一个城堡了！”

“噢，”家政夫深吸一口气，“也就是说，你不打算把这些箱子搬到杂物间了？”

“当然不，这些都是我的宝藏，宝藏是要留在城堡里的！”苏洛先生察觉到他的意思，转身抱住那口大木箱，甚至整个人趴在了上面。

“你再说一遍？”

“我不搬！不！搬！”

小说家大吵大闹起来，这副模样让家政夫不由得怀疑他是不是瞬间还童，精神连带智力都回到了五岁。劝说无果、威逼无果，小说家甚至异想天开地要科里亚金先生和自己一起搬进这个城堡里来。

“我们可以在这里露营，可以把望远镜架起来看星星，还可以在这里一边吃披萨和薯片一边看恐怖片。”

“你什么时候喜欢看恐怖片了？”家政夫不知怎么样才能止住自己翻白眼的冲动，“再说了，在阁楼里搭帐篷算不上‘露营’。”

“但这很有趣，不是么？难道没有让你想起小时候的事？”

“小时候的事……”科里亚金先生冷哼一声，“我的小时候可一点也不有趣。我从来不能参加学校的春游和露营活动，因为家里根本拿不出参加活动的钱，我自己去送报纸、帮邻居除草、跑腿、替别人写作业攒零花钱。还有安迪，我还要照顾他。爸妈去世后，日子更加难过了，安迪差点想要辍学去打工，好在我在家政公司找到工作，开始赚钱了……”

他撇了一眼苏洛先生，却被他耷拉下来的眉眼刺痛。“我一点也不怀念小时候。我现在就很好，所以不许同情我，也不许摆出这副蠢脸。”

“噢，伊利亚。”苏洛先生从地上蹦起来抱住他，他衣服上沾上的灰尘让家政夫鼻子酸痒，“你现在当然很好了，因为你有我。”

“非常好笑，苏洛先生——”他这么说着，却没有推开小说家的意思。

他们互相拥抱一会儿，小说家先放开了他。

“我有一个好主意。”他说，眉飞色舞的模样让家政夫毫不怀疑这会是一个馊主意。

“让我带你参观一下我的童年吧，弥补一下你的缺憾。”

“什么？”

“来！”

没等他反应过来，苏洛先生突然将一顶玩具防毒面罩套到他头上，自己也套上一个防毒面罩，然后一把掀开了那口木箱。里面扑出来的尘埃让科里亚金先生不由自主后退一步，这时他才意识到自己脸上的防毒面罩是为什么准备的。

木箱里放着用木头雕刻的士兵，手法稚嫩拙劣，上面鲜艳的色漆倒是保留得很好；一颗天蓝色的鹅卵石，上面零星分布着白点；一篮花花绿绿的复活节彩蛋，有些染着美丽的水状波纹，有些则用孩童的笔触画着太阳和漩涡，那是苏洛先生小时候和父母一起画的；三本《全美漫画》*，是苏洛先生的爸爸还是孩子时买的，他有了孩子之后将它们送给了自己的孩子；一套超人服装，明显是苏洛先生小时候的万圣节装束，甚至连超人胸前那个“S”都是苏洛夫人手缝的；一支魔棒和一副魔术扑克牌，苏洛先生曾经迷恋过小魔术的证据；一盒已经干掉的颜料，来自小学美术老师的赠礼，她是苏洛先生的初恋，为此还是男孩的小说家藏了这盒颜料整个夏天，直到冬天到来时才舍得拧开绿色画了一棵夏天的树；一只织坏的手套，一位暗恋者塞到储物柜里的情人节礼物；一瓶沙子，从科西嘉的海滩上带回来的，那是苏洛先生第一次随着父母出国，他为了那个与自己同名的法国皇帝出生在那里而兴奋不已；一沓信件，里面有情书、成绩通知单、男孩间的战书、夏令营日记、明信片、道歉信……

苏洛先生一边说着将那些东西的故事，一边观察科里亚金先生的表情，这点小动作怎么躲得过科里亚金先生的眼睛，他推了推他，说：“别乱想，我没有难过。”

“可是我有些难过。”小说家将他的宝藏放下，“我很想小时候就认识你，这样我们就能一起去露营，一起抓甲虫，一起逃课去打电玩，我还可以跟你一起去帮别人割草……”

科里亚金先生笑出声来：“你肯定会害我被扣钱的。”

“你可以教我啊！”苏洛先生说，“我想和你吵架，吵到别人都嫌弃我们，想为了一个赌打起来，想跟在你后面去帮别人跑腿，想要让你帮我抄作业，这样我们就可以一起攒零用钱……为什么我以前从来没有遇到过你，我们明明都在同一座城市？”

科里亚金先生感觉自己的脸变得滚烫，还变得沉甸甸的，让他不得不低下头去。“就算你遇到过我，肯定也不会注意到我。”

“可你肯定和别的男孩都不一样，我和别的男孩也不一样，”小说家信誓旦旦地说，“我会注意到的。”

“你就是个自大狂，拿破仑·苏洛。”科里亚金先生嘟囔道。

“我如果是自大狂，你就是傻瓜，怎么样？”小说家仰着脸，好像这个回应能让他脸上增光不少似的。

“不怎么样。”

“不怎么样？”苏洛先生大声问道，“我可是把我的宝藏都拿出来了！”

“就是不怎么样，我说了。”科里亚金先生站起来，拍拍裤子上的灰尘，看着坐在地上的小说家对他撅起嘴，忍不住清清嗓子掩饰自己喉咙里的笑意。

“你的帐篷倒是不错，我帮你架起来，免得你待会把它们弄散架了。”

他毫不意外地看见苏洛先生的表情一点点亮起来。意识到这个夸张的美国佬恐怕下一秒就要跳起来抱住他狂亲，科里亚金先生便赶紧在他动作之前用这句话阻止了他：“趁我改变主意之前，你赶紧去订披萨吧。顺便再选一部恐怖片，提示：我不要看《宠物坟场》。”

下一秒，小说家跳起来，抱住了科里亚金先生开始亲吻他。

*《冒险漫画》第40期：DC的沙人（Sandman）首次出场的漫画。一点私心，特别喜欢球2沙人的造型。

*《全美漫画》：即《All-American Comics》，初代绿灯阿兰·斯科特登场的漫画，后被DC收购。


End file.
